One Shot: Goblin Slayer X Critical Role Adventure
by deathcrusher13
Summary: Here's a one-shot between the Goblin Slayer and his party with the Mighty Nein as they go on an expedition to hunt goblins and stuff. Most likely goblin hunting though.


This is deathcrusher13 here. I should be writing the next chapter for the Dark Souls X Kuroinu crossover but I decided to do this since Critical Role is my current shit right now.

First, Just putting it out here that this is using the characters for second season of Critical Role in which the Mighty Nein are being used rather than Vox Machina. I wasn't really engaged with the first season due to the fact that it started out with the characters being ninth level character and that the equipment that was being used to record the videos wasn't that good compared to the current videos. Maybe I am spoiled; I don't know. Point is if you wanted Vox Machina, this story isn't for you.

Second, I understand there may be differences in the world of the Mighty Nein and the world of Goblin Slayer so if you are some kind of lore inspector, it's best for you not to read this. Trying to create a fanfiction with the Critical Role and the Goblin Slayer universe is extremely hard especially when the two worlds are so different that this literally could only be done as a one-shot (with several chapters). There will also be improvisations since there are things that are beyond my power in which most of the time I'll just say 'reality glitch', and may I remind you that since this is a CROSSOVER between CRITICAL ROLE and Goblin Slayer, I assume that you have been updated to the newest episode else SPOILERS. Also this is the Goblin Slayer after they have finished the task that the sword maiden's task.

Third, since Goblin Slayer doesn't use names but use race, descriptions and professions to refer to its characters, this is how I would be naming the Mighty Nein for the rest of the story.

Fjord: Half-Orc Spellcaster/Orc Spellcaster

Nott: Goblin Scout (Also Rhea Scout for other reasons)

Caleb: Haggard Wizard/Dishevelled Wizard

Beau: Female Monk

Mollymauk: Purple Tiefling/Blood Hunter

Jester: Blue Priestess/Blue Tiefling

Yasha: Female Barbarian/Giant woman

If somehow this kills your interest too, then please don't read this. This is literally something for me to do while I wait in agony for the test scores from my finals.

Other than these three pointers, please enjoy reading this~

EDIT: Ok, so Molly died which sucks so I got to redo this I guess

Also Caduceus: Giantkin Priest/Firbolg Priest

 **Disclaimer: Pretty sure Goblin Slayer and Critical Role are created and owned by their respective owners. I don't own jackshit...**

* * *

 _Imagine a table… a table holding props of creatures, nature and the world. Within this table holds all of reality from the most gentlest of beings to the most brutal of monsters. Nature, buildings, all of it has been placed onto one single table._

 _Around this table are gods who were patiently waiting. Normally, all of them would be focused on what is being on the table but instead they merely sat, waiting for something to happen._

 _They waited and waited. And waited…_

 _Until a spark of light appeared out of the nothingness._

 _A swirl of great strength formed from the spark, creating a vortex. Soon the vortex grew bigger and bigger until it came to the size of a humanoid being able to come through. And such had happened._

 _Coming out of the vortex was a strange being cloaked in a black cape with an unusual mask on. While he did not look like the rest of the individuals that surrounded the table, there was no outburst coming from them. Instead they were patiently waiting for him to take his seat. it was almost as if they knew that he was coming._

 _Slowly the individual walked towards the table, placing seven of his own creations onto the table before taking his seat._

" _Mind if I join in for a bit?"_

"Thank you for coming; we hope to see you again." The receptionist girl said as she watched the last adventurer walked away with his group. Though a bit slow, it was a normal day for her as the various adventurers came in and the villagers with their requests.

The receptionist girl sighed. It seems that Goblin Slayer still hasn't come back yet which somewhat worsen her mood. Most adventurers that don't usually come back due to various reasons especially when sent to far distances however when a certain time passes, there is a feeling that you know that they are not coming back.

The receptionist girl slapped herself with both of her hands on her cheeks, getting rid of such a ridiculous thought. It was the Goblin Slayer's job to complete his mission. He should be fine with his party members at his side.

As she tried to regain her focus, the receptionist girl watched as five strange individuals walked into the building. Normally she didn't think much of those who entered the building but for some reason, there was a certain quality to them.

Aside from the three cloaked figures whom she could not discern, there was what seemed to be a female monk and a haggard man with dead eyes.

The haggard man was focused on his book. He was incredibly filthy to point as he was dressed in clothing that seemed to be patched as well as dirtied. His orange hair was dishevelled as well as face somewhat covered in dirt. The receptionist girl would have thought that he was a beggar had he not been accompanied by the group.

The monk on the other hand was enjoying herself as she looked around the building. Upon closer inspection, the receptionist realized that she was a woman. However, there was nothing remotely feminine about the monk. Dressed in simple monk robes, the monk carried a stick most likely for combat.

"So this is what the adventurers guild looks like." The female monk said as she took her time to look around the guild.

"Just don't start any trouble…" The haggard man requested calmly. At his side was the small cloaked figure in which the receptionist girl could not discern.

"Seriously? Do you think I'm still a kid or something?" The monk retorted, turning her attention to the man who was busy looking at his book. It somewhat irritated the monk as the man was ignoring her.

"Alright guys, let's not fight. Why don't you and I go and get the team registered while you three go find a table for us?" It was a gruff yet smooth voice coming from the tallest of the cloak figures talking to his companions. He was taller than most of his compatriots and seemed to be the leader of the group.

"Yeah, sure, no problem" The haggard man assured as he turned to the other two cloaked figures, "Come on, let's go."

The receptionist girl watched as the haggard man and the other two cloaked figure separated from the original group. She continued to watch as the cloaked figure as well as the female monk casually walked towards her. When they reached her, the cloaked figure took off his hood. As soon as it was down, the receptionist girl let out a small gasp in surprise.

The receptionist girl led out a small gasp as the cloaked figure revealed himself to be an orc. The rest of the members of the building were also surprised as many of them turned attention to the revelation at the guild stand.

"I'm sorry if this question would offend you, but are you an orc by any chance?" She asked.

Orcs were seldom found near civilization and were instead were found in tribes in the wilderness. They were hardy folks that were said to be more civilised than the regular ogre or goblin as well as being more honorable when it came to conduct and fighting. Nevertheless because of their green skin and tendency to be barbaric, they were still usually associated with their more brutish cousins.

"Not at all, I am actually a half-orc; My compatriots and I have come a long way from the north." The orc replied in a cool manner, "We were informed that in order to find work here in the south, we would need to register into the 'Adventurers Guild' if that is what it is called?"

There was a small lapse in the attention of the receptionist girl as she continued to stare at the newly arrived half-orc that just walked in.

The half-orc particular was something she did not quite expect. Aside from the usual orcish traits that he carried as well as the few scars, he could be described as handsome, an unusual trait when thinking of orcs. His hair was that of an undercut as the top of his hair was slicked back and tied into a small ponytail. And aside from the cloak he wore, he also was wearing a piecemeal leather armor, somewhat beaten as well as dirtied, possibly from his travels.

She then realized that the orc had finished talking.

"... huh? Oh uh? Yes, of course, just give me a moment while I get the required documents for registration before she hurried off into the back." She quickly bowed before heading off into the room where the documents were held. As she hurried to the room, she slowly contemplated on the newest guests to the guild.

While she had never been too far from the kingdom. From what she understood in the north, there were other nations that had seldom contact with the kingdom in which even the Adventurers' Guild did not have its influence there. It was said that the distance between the kingdoms was quite large and that for a party to travel there to all the way up here could be seen as a feat of its own.

"Oi! Greenskin!" The orc and the female monk who were both waiting for the receptionist girl to return, turned to see three menacing-looking men behind them.

One of the men seemed to be a thuggish-looking bald ranger dressed in leather armor while the other was a bandit-like rogue as he wore a bandana over his head as well as leather armor; there were knives at the ready. At the head of the three warriors was a man that was larger than the rest of them by an inch or so, wearing plate armor as well as wielding a longsword by his side.

"Is there a problem, gentlemen?"

"Yea! You! Da hell is a greenskin doin' here anyway?" The leader shouted angrily.

"Excuse me?"

"I'm talking about you greenskin. To think one of your scummy kind has the balls to come in this building of adventurers." He sneered as both him and his comrades moved forward towards the orc.

"Gentlemen, I can assure you that my group and I are merely registering just like any other law-abiding adventurers would." Orc said calmly, placing his hand on the female monk's shoulder who just about to assault them.

The group chuckled at his comment.

"Well well, it looks like we got some greenskin thinking that he's a hero of some sort."

"I am a half-orc."

"What?"

"I'm a half-orc, not a greenskin." The half-orc corrected him with a stern voice.

"Does it look like I give a shit? You greenskins are all the same!" The leader said as he spat on the ground. Just as he returned his gaze back to the half-orc, the leader of the few eyed the shield that at the side of his hip. It was a beautifully crafted diamond-shaped shield as it was framed with gold borders as well as depicting two lions facing each other, something that a regular adventurer wouldn't have.

The leader continued to eye the shield. "That's a nice shield ya got there."

"Thank you, I can assure you that I have found it just like any other adventurer would."

"Yea, well I reckon that the shield might be better lookin' on my belt, don't ya think?" The leader continued.

"Why don't you shove off? " The female monk growled as she stared aggressively at the leader of the group; the half-orc placed his hand on her shoulder, trying to make sure that the monk would not start any trouble.

"Why don't you shut ya trap bitch?!"

Just as the female monk was just about to move forward, the half-orc increased his grip on the monk.

"Calm yourself; we can't be creating a commotion here." The female monk growled in response and pulled back her shoulder to make him release his grip on her.

The three adventurers chuckled amongst themselves, seeing the half-orc's attempt at pacifying the female monk.

"Well _greenskin_ , I'm gonna break ya a deal; leave the shield and your equipment to us and we'll might spare ya." He grinned, "Oh and there's no second chances." His partners started to surround the half-orc and the female monk as if they were going to assault them if he refuses.

Soon the atmosphere grew tense as other participants of the guild drew their attention towards what was going on near the receptionist desk.

"It seems that you got us in some sort of a pickle." The half-orc replied as he was scanning his surroundings, preparing himself for anything.

"You think?" The female monk muttered to the half-orc who merely shrugged.

"Well, it looks like you don't have much of a choice, ya get my drift?" The half-orc only smirked at the comment which somewhat infuriated the fighter.

"Well, I got a warning for you three fine gentlemen." This earned a glare from the fighter.

"And what's that?"

"You mess with me…" The half-orc then stared at the fighter right straight in the eye.

"You mess with the Mighty Nein."

Just as the ranger had enough of it and was about to take out his sword, suddenly out of nowhere, two blue skinned arms were wrapped around his waist. He then turned to see a blue tiefling was trying to stop him. It seemed that she was one of the cloaked figures that came in.

"What the hell, let go of m-" But the warrior wasn't able finish as soon unexpectedly the blue tiefling threw him over her head with great strength, sending him crashing into one of the nearby tables.

"That's what you get, you big meanie!" The blue tiefling said as she taunted the fallen ranger. The group was surprised by the appearance of the blue tiefling.

The tiefling was blue as noted as she had blue and blue skin with two curly horns coming out of her head with one of them being tied with a ribbon. There were several freckles on her face. She was dressed in a modest yet pretty dress with a belt that had a strange symbol possibly a religious one.

"Why you little bit-" The rogue was able to stab the blue tiefling with one of knives when there was a small tap on his shoulder. As soon as he turned to see who it was, his face was met with a fist as the female monk punched him right in the nose, sending him to tumble down unto the ground as well as dropping several of his daggers out of his grasp.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The female monk said with a grin as she cracked her knuckles in anticipation of beating up the rogue. However the rogue didn't fall back as he soon lunged at the monk with his hidden dagger.

However, what he didn't expect was that the monk was ready for him as she grabbed hold of his lunging arm, pulling it aside in order to send a heavy blow to his guts with her readied fist.

The rogue fell to his knees as his body lost strength, curling onto the floor as well as drooling from the pain.

"Asshole…" The monk then turned to the leader of the group who looked both surprised and infuriated by the treatment of his companion.

"I'm gonna kill you, ya bit-"

However just as he was about to about to take out his blade, the half-orc in almost an instant, summoned a blade as greenish-teal lightning gathered in his hand giving form to a blade shaped similar to that of a falchion, coated with sea life found at the bottom of the sea as well as dripping water, just inches away from the leader's neck.

The leader was taken aback by what just happened and fell on his butt, shivering from what had just happened.

The half-orc then made the blade vanish in which he lend his hand towards the leader, wanting to help him up.

"Now then, how about I make you a deal; you don't bother us and we won't bother you."

Although he was outnumbered, the leader didn't want to let go of his anger, especially with the fact that he wasn't gonna let some greenskin stand over him; in a split minute decision, he decided to take his chance and stab the orc when he was going to be help up.

However just as he was about to do it, a large shadow crept over him, overshadowing him. He looked up to see a giant woman literally towering over him. The scene could be seen similar to that of an angry ogre and a fallen goblin that angered it.

"Do you have a problem with my friend here?"

There was a glare in the giant woman's eye. Realizing that this woman was one of the half-orc's comrades, he quickly got up to his feet and ran over to the rogue with the ranger who had picked himself up beforehand but did not want to engage the half-orc as well as others.

"We'll get you shitbags!" The leader warned them as he and the ranger quickly carried the rogue out towards the exit.

"I see you try, assholes!" The female monk yelled back in which she turned to the orc and blue tiefling with a satisfied grin.

"Couldn't you have been a little bit more discrete?" The haggard man asked, looking around nervously as if he was on the edge, "We are not trying to gather attention everywhere we go, you know…"

"Those assholes started it." The female monk huffed.

"Yes, but…"

"Not that it matters but did you guys find us -um- a table?" The giant woman asked somewhat shyly.

The newly-entered giant woman stood at the same height as the orc. She wore tattered clothing as well as a belt that also showed an intriguing symbol. However the most interesting feature about her was her eyes as one was violet while the other was light greenish-blue. There was also a sense of divinity around her.

"Sorry, but it seems that most of the table are filled here." The haggard man answered walking his way back to the group after looking for tables with the little cloaked figure at his side, "And from what I see, I don't think that there will be people willing to share."

"It seems that way; I can tell we're not welcomed here." An incoming voice stated from which the group turned to. From the source of voice came another being whose race that one would not see daily.

It was a giant-kin, much taller than the giant woman and the orc. Wearing a green-coloured armor, his arms were draped with long silky clothes; His hair was that of pinkish mohawk and his face came with that of a light fuzz of a beard with a similar colour. And despite his size, his face showed a gentle smile.

"To be fair, other than elves, dwarves and the occasional rhea, there wasn't much diversity here in the building compared to our group." The female monk commented as she scanned through the building, "I mean we got a half-orc, a tiefling, a gob-iantkin… Maybe that's the reason why everyone is staring at us."

"Aye, it looks that way.." The half-orc commented as he scanned around the building as well, seeing that many of the compatriots in the building were watching them.

It was a normal day for the witch as she sat across her partner the spearman who was downing drinks because of his terrible luck with love. However this changed when the cloaked figures came in as well as the revelation of the half-orc.

She watched as the female monk, blue tiefling and half-orc dealt with the group that were harassing them with their individual quirks as well as the entire party coming together.

The witch muttered a few words of incantation, allowing for her to read the magical auras of the newly-entered group. The various items that were on the newly arrived party soon lit up with varying degrees of magical aura: the cape the half-orc had, the gloves that the haggard wizard were wearing, the platinum flask that the small one was drinking from. From what she saw, these individuals had come a long way before reaching here and definitely were not the regular excited novices wanting to fight a dragon as soon as they register; they were experienced, possibly enough to be silver rankers.

Just as she was watching them trying to settle in, the haggard man caught her gaze. It was as if he was warning her to look away in which she did with surprise though under a calm demeanor.

The receptionist girl apologetically bowed her head towards the group, having to just learn of what had happened.

"I apologize for their behavior; most of the folks here have probably never seen people of your racial background before." She explained sincerely, "We will definitely punish those for their conduct."

"Of course, it's understandable. When we first came in the kingdom, we were informed and decided to take those chances." The half-orc respond as he reassured the receptionist girl that it was fine, "Though I hope this would not impede our entry into the guild in any way?"

"Of course not, you will be treated just the same as all the adventurers that have registered with us." The receptionist girl replied, smiling, as she handed the documents to the half-orc, "Now just complete these documents and we'll be able to register your group into the system."

The half-orc handed the sheets of documents over to his group members.

The receptionist girl watched as the group mumbled amongst themselves, especially the giant woman who seemed to be somewhat reluctant on giving her information. The receptionist girl then turned over to the haggard man who was blocking the little one with his dirty clothing whom for a second thought that there was some green skin on the little one.

Trying to ascertain the nature of the little one, the receptionist girl's eyes were met with the haggard man's in which she turned away to avert his gaze. It seemed that the haggard man and the little figure valued their privacy.

The group then gave the receptionist girl their documents in which she collected them and proceeded to write down their information into a ledger.

"Thank you for registering; now if you could take a seat at a table, I need to check the production the tags we will be giving you after the registration." She said as she bowed before heading off to check, leaving the Might Nein to their leisure.

"Now what?" The female monk asked.

"Well, we should be finding ourselves a table and some drinks but I still don't think there are any free tables currently. " The half-orc suggested as he looked around the building. There were still eyes everywhere, some of them curious, others were quite hostile. "And I highly doubt that these folks will share… "

"Yea, I think it's because of the huge commotion you guys just made." The disheveled man said with the little cloaked figure standing next to him, "We'll probably have to stand for a bit…"

"I'm sure that there should be some folks that might lend us a hand." The blue-tiefling said as she scanned through the building to find a pair of adventurers occupying a somewhat free table, "Why don't we just ask them?"

"Wait, we can't just-" But it was too late as the blue tiefling was already on her way to the table with the witch and the spearman. As half-orc groaned, he slowly followed the blue tiefling with the rest of his party following him.

"Excuse me, I was wondering if you could share your table with us. We were just passing through this town." The blue tiefling asked.

"That's… not a… problem…." The witch replied. The spearman only groaned back. The blue tiefling, excited, waved at her friends to come over as they made their way towards the table.

"Sorry if we were interrupting anything between you two." The half-orc said as he took his seat.

"It is fine…" The witch assured, "It's actually quite exciting… to see someone especially of different environment… than the usual from here…"

"Well that's mighty fine to see that there are folks like you." The half-orc said as he signalled for waitress for drinks. The waitress immediately came over to the table, setting mugs of ale for the newly seated participants of the table. Soon the table was filled with chatter as the members of the table talked to each other while the giantkin attempted to console the spearman that was drowning his sorrows away.

"What is his problem?" The giantkin asked, referring to the spearman with his face down flat on the table.

"The lamentations… of love… one would say…" The witch answered, "He has… a thing… for the receptionist… you met."

"And she won't even respond to my advances…" The spearman lamented as he downed his drink.

"Geez, have you ever considered that she probably isn't into you?" The female monk stated nonchalantly.

The spearman only groaned in response.

"It seems… you have come… a far way… to get here… " The witch asked, looking at the half-orc equipment. The armor that the half-orc was somewhat dirtied possibly by travel and time as well as finding a few blood-stains on his cape.

"Well of course, the journey from here was quite long and tedious." The half-orc explained as he drank his ale, "We almost thought that we were going to die on the way here."

"And yet you lived… That's actually quite a feat…" The witch praised the half-orc, smiling as she took another puff of her smoke.

The half-orc watched as the witch puff smoke.

"I suppose that you are experienced in the arcane I assume?" He asked.

"You could… say that…" The witch responded, taking another puff, "I suppose that you are… a spellcaster yourself…?"

"Well, actually I am more of a novice." The half-orc answered with a modest tone, "We were actually trying to go to the capitol since that's where the sorcerer's academy is; though I might not be able to get in, seeing that I'm a half-orc."

"You shouldn't say that…" The witch replied with a smile as she inched forward, "You're quite unusual for a half-orc… quite handsome actually..." She gave him a wink.

In response, the half-orc chuckled before giving her a smile of his own.

"Thank you… I'll keep that in mind." And with that, the half-orc took another sip of his ale.

"What of your haggard friend… over there?" The witch asked, turning her attention to the haggard man that was sipping his drink indifferently with the little cloak figure also sipping on a mug of alcohol. For a second, she thought that she saw some green skin on the little cloaked figure.

"Him? He's actually a wizard. You could say that he is more qualified spellcaster than I am despite his appearance.." Half-Orc said, taking another sip of his beer, "Though from my understanding, he told me that he had stopped for a while and that he's only recently picked it back up."

"I see…" The witch continued to smoke her pipe.

Suddenly out of nowhere, the blue tiefling jumped onto her.

"Oh my god! Where did you get that hat?! Do you have to be a witch to get that hat? Can youcoloryourhatpink?Dowitcheshavefamiliars?Doyouhaveafamiliar? ?Dowitcheswe-"

Despite the usual calm demeanor the witch usually had towards everything, even she was taken aback by this blue tiefling enthusiastic questioning.

While still being bombarded by the multiple questions, the witch look at the corner of her eye to see that the half-orc has his hand on his face as if he was embarrassed by his comrade's behavior. She then return her gaze back to the blue tiefling.

Just as the witch was about to attempt to answer the blue tiefling questions, a cat jumped onto the tiefling's blue hair in which the tiefling quite excitingly petted the cat on top of her head.

"Oh hey! How've you been?" She asked, talking to the cat which led to her ignoring the witch. The witch turned to the haggard man who was looking at her as well as her previous predicament.

"Thank you…"

"No problem, just wanted to let you know, I don't like it when my little friend and I are being watched." the disheveled wizard explained before returning back to his drink.

"Was merely appraising…" The witch took another puff of her smoke while petting the cat that jumped onto her lap. The blue tiefling seemed to be occupied with talking with the female monk. The haggard man simply shrugged in response.

"Well, you're not looking at much." He commented before finishing his drink, "Can we get another round of trosts over here?!" The padfoot waitress hearing him, immediately dashed off to pick up more drinks for the group.

"Now now, I understand that you are in a rut; my advice is to simply find other fish in the sea." The giant-kin suggested, "It's not that love is always at first sight."

The spearman groaned in response.

"What about the spellcaster that you work with?" The blue tiefling asked, "She seems pretty beautiful." The witch was slowly caressing the wizard's cat that was resting on her lap, gently purring in response.

"She's just my partner. And just to let you know… " The spearman then leaned in to whisper to the blue tiefling , "I think I just saw a couple of wrinkles on her a while ago." This earned a glare from the witch as she stared at the spearman whom spine chilled.

"My apologies for the wait!"

The whole table turned to see that the receptionist girl was coming towards their table.

The spearman looked up to see that the receptionist girl was heading towards their table. Excited, he was going to move over to the receptionist girl.

But just as he was about to do anything, his partner, the witch, had pulled him back to prevent him. The witch was about to stand up in which the cat familiar jumped off the witch's lap, returning back to the haggard wizard as it jumped back onto his shoulder.

"It seems that our free time is done… you can have the table to your discretion…" The witch said as she pulled the spearman with her, "Good luck… on your future endeavors…"

And with that, she quietly pulled the complaining spearman out the door.

"WAIT! You can't do th-?!" But it was too late as they were already outside of the building.

"I see that you are acquainted with our silver rankers in this town." The receptionist girl commented having returning her attention back to the group that remained.

"I presume that they are the cream of the crop around here?" The half-orc asked.

"Of course, you can say that they are the veterans around here." She explained as she pulled out the display box that held their newly created tags, "Now then let me explain what these tags are."

"These tags will be used for identification while you are in the field. Here in the adventurer's guild, we have a ranking system that allows us to help organize which individual are most suited for certain jobs that we give out." The girl explained, "Right now, your group is placed at the bottom level which is porcelain however you continue to build trust in the guild, you can move up in the ranks. Currently the rankings are Porcelain, Obsidian, Steel, Sapphire, Emerald, Ruby, Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum. However the gold and platinum ranks are reserved for those that deal with missions on a national level and that the silver rankers can be seen as the most veteran adventurers here in this town. Originally I would advise you to kill the giant rats in the sewers but seeing that all of you seem to be seasoned adventurers in your own respect, I am sure that the higher level jobs wouldn't be a problem for you all."

"Are we are unable to do certain jobs if we are not at a certain rank?" The haggard man asked.

"Not necessarily, those who are registered into the system can go on any jobs. It is a matter of experience and limits that tells them if they are capable of taking care of the jobs or not as seen on the contracts." The receptionist girl continued to explain, pointing out the recommended rankings on the job contracts, "However that rule somewhat holds true as the supplicant may request for those of a certain rank. Though this rule is mitigated when you are working with a group that has the required ranking. Just letting you know, the rankings are made not only to symbolize strength but the trust that the guild has in your group"

"I see…" The half-orc answered, "So that means that the more contracts we make, the higher we go and the higher the pay becomes, am I correct?"

"That is correct. While I understand that your group seems to be experienced, it is hard to place you on a higher rank without seeing if that you are trustworthy enough. It is a policy that rewards those with good conduct." The receptionist girl cheerfully answered, "Are there any questions you have left?"

"Um… I have one strange question; On our way here, I have heard rumors that there was an adventurer that is infamous for being a specialist of goblins as well as being obsessed with killing them." The haggard wizard asked, "If I recall, his title was the Goblin Slayer if I'm correct?"

"Ah, yes, that is the Goblin Slay-"

"No more explosions!" A loud voice akin to that of an elf girl could be heard as it interrupted the receptionist girl. The group turned to the entrance of the building to see where the voice was coming. An elf ranger, a dwarf shaman, a lizardfolk priest, a human priestess and what seemed to be a humanoid being covered head to toe with armor, possibly a human fighter, was entering the building.

"Ah, there he is!" The receptionist girl was somewhat happy to see that the group was back especially with the armored figure entering the building.

"We almost died from that plan of yours!" The elf ranger complained angrily.

"It was the best solution to our situation at the time." The armored figure retorted nonchalantly.

"It's no use, elf. This man is clearly more stubborn than any dwarf I have ever met in my entire life." The dwarf shaman said, shaking his head.

"Quite, that is most definite." The lizard priest replied.

"Maybe perhaps if you warn us the next time; it'll be more helpful for us to know than at the last minute." The priestess suggested to the armored figure.

Just as he was about to reply, the receptionist girl had gotten his attention as he watched her wave towards him excitedly. The group then strolled their way over to the receptionist girl and as they did, they noticed the group that was behind the receptionist girl.

"It seems that we got some interesting folks here." The dwarf commented.

The female monk was the first to notice them as she watched them come over to the receptionist girl. Soon the rest of the group redirect attention towards the newly-arrived group.

And as the two groups reached a certain distance between them, eyes on both sides were looking at other party members.

And that was how the Goblin Slayer came face-to-face with the Mighty Nein.

* * *

And that's part 1 to the one-shot. I know that this is a one-shot but I rather like it being in several parts rather than one giant text. To me, for this story, I tend to put Fjord as the leader or at least the face of the party since he's (plus Mollymauk) my favorite characters in Critical Role.

Also note that all of the Mighty Nein characters are at level 6 as of now even though they have only recently reached level 5 (This is as of 5/18/2018, Episode 19). So there are things that may happen that may not actually happen in the actual show.

Hopefully I'll be able to write more but until then, I hope that you enjoy your day~

EDIT: FUCK MOLLY'S DEATH

Characters levels are going to be at level 8 but I'm cutting their spell slots by half except Fjord. Fjord only has 2 spell slots to begin with which is pretty balanced in terms of Goblin Slayer world.


End file.
